Imani/Hero
Abilities . (+10%) |name-r=Hit and Run |skill-r=Each unscoped shot hit gives you a small . (Maximum: +10%, 3s) |name-ll=Quick Loader |skill-ll=Reload and fire unscoped shots 20% faster. |name-lr=Steel-Tipped Bolts |skill-lr=Unscoped shots pierce through enemies and build faster. |name-rl=In the Groove |skill-rl=Hits increase your even more. (Maximum: +30%, 3s) |name-rr=Stopping Power |skill-rr='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' With Q/LB SPECIAL AMMO, unscoped shots enemies from close range.}} chance) Wait for increased . |name-l=On The Mark |skill-l='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After a scoped 2x charged hit, bonus starts at 2x. (Can charge up to 3x) |name-r=Snapshot |skill-r='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' +50% for 1x charged shots. (Scope does not zoom in as far) |name-ll=Vital Organs |skill-ll='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' Scoped shots have 50% . |name-lr=Dialed In |skill-lr='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After a scoped 3x charged hit, bonus starts at 3x. |name-rl=Combat Sniper |skill-rl='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After a scoped shot, reload and fire 20% faster. Increased while scoped. |name-rr=Sniper Superiority |skill-rr='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' After a scoped shot using Q/LB SPECIAL AMMO, gain front . (1s)}} and apply to your next 3 LMB/RT AUTOBOLT attacks. |name-l=Die in a Fire |skill-l='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' Burning lasts twice as long. (2s) |name-r=Frosted Tips |skill-r='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' Your next 3 attacks inflict . (2s) |name-ll=Blast Radius |skill-ll='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' On hit, shots affect foes near your target. Gain for each enemy hit. |name-lr=All In |skill-lr='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' Get only one shot, but deals +60% and enemies. |name-rl=Chill to the Bone |skill-rl='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' Hitting a frozen foe inflicts (3s). Hitting a deep frozen foe inflicts (3s of )'' |name-rr=Freeze Tag |skill-rr='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' Increases freeze duration by 1s. Enemies hit also nearby.}} you and nearby allies and enemies. ''(-25% damage, 2s) |name-l=Choking Gas |skill-l=Enemies hit are . |name-r=Vertical Evasion |skill-r='JUMP,E/RB:' While jumping, yourself through the air. (+5s cooldown if you launch yourself.) |name-ll=Debilitating Haze |skill-ll= is even stronger. (-50% damage, 2s) |name-lr=Smoke Screen |skill-lr=You and your allies inside the cloud gain 100% . |name-rl=Leave Your Problems Behind |skill-rl='JUMP,E/RB:' Gain when launching through the air. |name-rr=Adrenaline Rush |skill-rr='JUMP,E/RB:' Launch farther and gain +50% . (3s)}} per hit. |name-l=Battle Fury |skill-l=Gain 10% for each kill or death. |name-r=Acrobatics |skill-r= costs 20% less . |name-ll=Concentration |skill-ll=Gain 20% faster. |name-lr=Shredder |skill-lr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' After hitting with your FOCUS, basic attacks have 30% . (Lasts until you die) |name-rl=Fringe Benefits |skill-rl=+10 when you are hit from long or medium range. |name-rr=Tactical Awareness |skill-rr=+10% back . +10% from .}} Talents boost for consecutive hits. (Maximum: 2x after 10 hits)}} is increased to 2s. |clash=Gain 50% from stealth.}} Strategy Imani is easily one of the most powerful heroes in Gigantic, but she requires a player who knows how to best utilize her to unlock her true power. While on paper she is untouchable in terms of damage, she dies extremely quickly even with good support. Accordingly, as long as you keep Imani moving, snipe from different locations, and do your best to control the crowd, she's super powerful. Her RMB/LT SILENT SCOPE skill increases damage the more time you stayed zoomed in, which leads to some pretty dramatic damage if used properly and with someone who has good aim. Tips and Tricks *Once you reached at least 75% , escape as Imani has little movement. *Preserve your as best you can, because you're going to need it as the fast moving unit of your team. *Use LMB/RT AUTOBOLTS instead of RMB/LT SILENT SCOPE, as your scope limits your vision and movement. Only using your scope when you need the distance is a great way to make yourself more useful. *Your attacks are all based on line of sight, so get right into the fray as soon as you can. *Imani can be taken out really easily by assassins and other shooters, so use Frost Bolt (upgrade of Q/LB SPECIAL AMMO) and E/RB SMOKE BOMB whenever you see the threat coming. *'F/LS+RT,LMB/RT KILL SHOT', ability, allows you to shoot 3 massive shots so make all three hit and do not wait as well as her focus has a timer. *'Q/LB SPECIAL AMMO' **Special bolts could deal small area damage which could take out multiple enemies at the same time. ** is super useful, and can really keep pressure on enemies over time. You can also use it to augment damage against tanks, because as they see their health moving, they're going to move further out from the center. *'E/RB SMOKE BOMB' **Smoke bomb actually enemies if made contact so use that in the heat of combat to give your team an advantage. ** before using the upgraded Smoke Bomb for better survivability. ru:Имани/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills